halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Wayne
"I'm sorry... I think I left my manners outside. I'll go get 'em for yah." - Nick Nicholas Wayne is an Advent Human affiliated with the Cerberus Corporation. Story Nicholas Wayne is an only child born into a rich family in his hometown of Las Vegas, USA. His mother died when he was born, leaving him with his father. Despite being the son of a wealthy entrepreneur, he was forced by his father to gain his own money in order to make him realize his own independence. It wasn’t like his father despised him, but Nick was constantly alienated due to work and ‘other’ affairs his father had to tend to. After turning thirteen, he started to notice strange creatures that only he could see. At first he was terrified by the sight, but as time passed by, he started to ignore them as they never did anything to him. His perspective changed completely after being attacked by one and witnessing one kill his lover. Guilty and in shock, Nick went into a slight transformation from being very sociable to being aloof from most people, with the exception of his friends. After his first encounter, the attacks began to come more often. He did some research on what these things were and stumbled onto a book in his father’s private library. The strange book had much information written within it about creatures called ‘Hollows’ along with other things like ‘Reiatsu’ and ‘Advent Humans’. On the back was an address located in Tokyo, Japan. On the cover of the book, was a picture of a three-headed dog. He asked his father about the book, but he constantly got the same answer: “I don’t know what that is.” After Nick brought up the issue, the two became even more alienated with each other to a point where he came to resent his dad. Three months later, his father vanished without a trace. Baffled and lost, the young man realized what he had to do: Go to Japan and get the answers he needed. Appearance' '' Standing tall at 5'11" and 161 pounds, the first and most prominant feature anyone about Nick are his cold, piercing gray eyes. His long, golden blond hair flows down freely from his head, with a small portion of its upper area slightly brushed to the side. With a semi-muscular build, fair skin and long pointed nose, the young man doesn't stand out much from the crowd (with the exception of Japan, with him obviously being American). He doesn't have much interest in the bodily arts, aside from a thorn vine tattoo he has ranging from his left bicep, across to the left side of his chest. Not many notice, but the tattoo is actually there to cover up a scar inflicted by a Hollow during Nick's teen. Strange though, how his other recent scars healed up instantly via Shinigami Chiyudo, but this particular one refuses to heal, almost acting like a permanent reminder to Nick of the fateful event that took place seven years ago. Personality Analytical and instinctive, Nick has proven to himself time and again that anything is possible if done correctly. Even though fully aware and confident of his abilities, he knows for a fact that survival has often been brought about by luck. To him, life is neither special nor perfect, as well as death being the ultimate sign of defeat. The man is most comfortable on the fringes of society, keenly watching, yet still removed. Only opening up to his friends and those close to him, Nick has a habit of swearing a lot, accompanied by an erratic and evenly dark sense of humor. If he does reveal his true skin, he is shown to be very protective of his friends, usually going to great lengths if they were to be in the face of danger. That said, Nick tends to mask his caring side with a nonchalant and apathetic demeanor, mixed with a great deal of cussing. Being raised in a wealthy household for nearly half his life, the blond has shown signs of megalomania over the course of his years. Money was, and will always be an important part of him, but that doesn't mean he would spend away without thinking twice. He has grown up while curiously reading through his father's stock portfolios and has in turn, developed a habit of handling money both wisely and efficiently. In regards to his enemies, he can be just as ruthless and disrespectful to them as they are with him if needed be. To put it simpler, it's an eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth for Mr. Wayne. Powers First Stage: Puerta del Infierno By sacrificing 7% of his reiatsu and placing his hand on a solid surface (walls, ceilings, floors, etc.), Nick can manifest a glowing red circle, four and a half foot in diameter. He can freely move it in any direction according to his will, although it cannot move through bodies of water and/or thin air; it must remain on a concrete surface. The circle is adorned with a series of strange and enigmatic symbols and markings. Of all the images, there are three predominant ones that if hit hard enough, the circle will disperse and must be summoned once more. '''Attack: '''Espinas de Venganza (Thorns of Revenge) *Through Nick’s command, the circle can protrude dozens of 5-foot long razor sharp spikes that do damage to the enemy. They scatter in all different directions but can also extend in a uniform formation. The man can make them sink according to his will if they are not needed. : '''Attack: Ira (Wrath) *As a finishing move, Nick can make the circle detonate to cause massive damage to anything surrounding it, equivalent to the amount of reiatsu used to summon the circle. Once the explosion has subsided, the circle will automatically diffuse and must be summoned once again. True Awakening: (Not yet achieved) Trivia *Nick is a heavy drinker *He smokes a lot *Has a slight gambling addiction *Curses a lot *Was once a pyromaniac during his early teens *An avid fan of Mixed Martial Arts *Is of both Mexican and Italian descent Gallery